tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Accidents Will Happen
Accidents will Happen is a song dedicated to the various accidents that occurred during the series, written by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Lyrics :Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, :But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. :Some think they are smart cats :And some just know it all, :But sooner or later we all find out that... :Accidents happen now and again, :Just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is okay, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, :If you get too confident. :Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. :One minute you're riding high, :The next you're on the ground. :But please remember :Whatever the weather :You must take care 'cause... :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, :Just don't take it all to heart, :'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen, just like that! :The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, :But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, :Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. :Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! :Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is OK, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, :Accidents, incidents, :Accidents - Incidents :Accidents happen just like that! Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Nancy * Boulder Episodes * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas Goes Fishing * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * The Flying Kipper * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Dirty Objects * Down the Mine * Old Iron * Percy Takes the Plunge * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Trust Thomas * Granpuff * Bulldog * Trucks! * Rock 'n' Roll * Thomas and the Special Letter * Special Attraction * A Better View for Gordon * Bye George! * Haunted Henry * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Rusty and the Boulder Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas, Terence and the Snow: # An alternate angle of Thomas entering the tunnel. # An extended shot of Thomas' perspective. # An extended shot of Thomas coming out of the tunnel. * A Scarf for Percy - Jam falls on a troublesome truck. * Duncan Gets Spooked - A wide-shot of the trucks passing the sign. * Rock 'n' Roll - A deleted scene of Duncan rocking and rolling along the line. * Granpuff - Deleted scenes of Falcon and Stuart bashing their trucks together and a close-up of Duke after that. * Bulldog - An extended shot of Duke and Falcon puffing out of the tunnel. * Special Attraction - An extended scene of Percy rolling his eyes after the crash. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways, Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures VHS, Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories, and the UK release of Truck Loads of Fun. * A recreated instrumental version of the song was released by Mobile Factory Inc on March 12th, 2014. In other languages Gallery File:AccidentswillHappenUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:AccidentswillHappenUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:TrustThomas23.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks24.png File:Jameswithnameboard.png|James File:Gordonwithnameboard.png|Gordon File:Henrywithnameboard.png|Henry File:Edwardwithnameboard.png|Edward File:Percywithnameboard.png|Percy File:Tobywithnameboard.png|Toby File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow46.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach2.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach40.png File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png File:Oliver'sFind30.png|Oliver File:Oliver'sFind26.png File:Oliver'sFind31.png File:Oliver'sFind32.png File:Oliver'sFind33.png File:WoollyBear55.png File:ByeGeorge!54.png File:ByeGeorge!55.png File:TheFlyingKipper20.png File:TheFlyingKipper21.png File:TheFlyingKipper28.png File:TheFlyingKipper29.png File:TheFlyingKipper30.png File:TheFlyingKipper31.png File:TheFlyingKipper32.png File:TheFlyingKipper33.png File:TheFlyingKipper34.png File:ByeGeorge!12.png File:ByeGeorge!13.png File:ByeGeorge!14.png File:WoollyBear46.png File:WoollyBear47.png File:WoollyBear48.png File:WoollyBear8.png File:WoollyBear49.png File:DirtyObjects51.png File:DirtyObjects34.png File:DirtyObjects35.png File:DirtyObjects53.png File:DirtyObjects52.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DirtyObjects36.png File:DirtyObjects20.png File:DirtyObjects37.png|Percy, Toby, and James File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter49.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter18.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter11.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter12.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter51.PNG File:Bulldog22.png|Sir Handel File:Bulldog23.png File:Bulldog24.png File:SpecialAttraction9.png File:SpecialAttraction3.png File:SpecialAttraction.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow49.jpg File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow45.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow11.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow8.png File:Trucks35.png File:Trucks34.png File:Trucks40.png File:Trucks41.png|Peter Sam File:Trucks42.png File:Trucks43.png File:Trucks44.png File:Trucks45.png File:Trucks47.png File:Trucks46.png File:Granpuff3.jpg File:Granpuff22.png|Duke File:Rock'n'Roll.png|Duncan File:Rock'n'Roll37.png File:Rock'n'Roll7.png File:Rock'n'Roll38.png File:RustyandtheBoulder18.png|Rheneas File:RustyandtheBoulder19.png File:RustyandtheBoulder20.png File:ThomasGoesFishing24.png File:Percy'sPredicament19.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge12.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor26.png File:ThomasGoesFishing37.png File:OldIron47.png File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:NightTrain.png File:DowntheMine29.png File:DowntheMine32.png File:DowntheMine33.png File:DowntheMine11.png File:ACloseShave19.png File:ACloseShave45.png File:ACloseShave6.png File:ACloseShave7.png File:ACloseShave8.png File:ACloseShave46.png File:ACloseShave47.png File:ACloseShave11.png|Duck and the barber File:HauntedHenry13.jpg File:HauntedHenry30.png File:AScarfforPercy7.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy54.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:AScarfforPercy2.jpg File:AScarfforPercy3.jpg File:AScarfforPercy15.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:TrustThomas35.png File:TrustThomas36.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas38.png File:TrustThomas43.png File:TrustThomas40.png File:TrustThomas44.png File:ByeGeorge!57.png File:ByeGeorge!58.png File:ByeGeorge!59.png File:ByeGeorge!18.png File:SomethingintheAir24.png File:SomethingintheAir67.png File:SomethingintheAir11.jpg File:SomethingintheAir12.jpg File:SomethingintheAir13.jpg File:SomethingintheAir14.jpg File:SomethingintheAir15.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder50.png File:RustyandtheBoulder21.png File:RustyandtheBoulder22.png File:RustyandtheBoulder23.png File:ABetterViewforGordon28.png File:ABetterViewforGordon29.png File:ABetterViewforGordon58.png File:ABetterViewforGordon30.png File:ABetterViewforGordon31.png Song File:Accidents Will Happen Category:Songs